


Le coup de la chapelle

by Taraxacum



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taraxacum/pseuds/Taraxacum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale lui faisait le coup avec régularité.</p>
<p>Au moins une fois tous les cent ans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le coup de la chapelle

 

Aziraphale lui faisait le coup avec régularité.

Au moins une fois tous les cent ans.

Le démon venait le retrouver pour papoter un peu avec un vieux camarade **(0)** et paf, l’adresse fournie était celle d’une chapelle.

Les anges sont d’indécrottables optimistes, et Aziraphale était certainement le pire de tous. Lorsqu’on avait annoncé le déluge, il avait sûrement essayé d’apprendre la brasse à tous les humains qui lui tombaient sous la main.

L’idée lui venait de temps en temps qu’une atmosphère sanctifiée ferait du bien à Crowley. Le démon ne cherchait pas à le détromper : voler les sucettes des bébés, faire proliférer les agents d’assurance et persuader les grands-mères de faire noyer les portées de leurs chattes étaient une chose, voir la moue déçue de l’ange en était une autre.

Contrairement à la croyance, entrer dans une église ne gêne pas les déchus plus que cela : il faut bien tenter les prêtres aussi. Ils ont juste tendance à ne pas trop s’approcher de l’autel. Il ne faut pas non plus tenter le sort…enfin, vous voyez…. **(1).**

Il s’asseyait dans le fond et attendait, en causant avec application des pensées impures à toutes les femmes de l’assemblée, que l’ange ait fini d’inspirer des sermons au servant **(2)** ou d’adoucir les peines humaines à grand coup d’illuminations. Aziraphale finissait par soupirer, le rejoindre et lui écraser le pied au passage en le voyant jouer des sourcils envers une jeune femme innocente, qui oublierait le lendemain sa vocation pour s’inscrire à une émission de téléréalité (et pour se venger, l’adjoint au maire, un des chouchous de Crowley choisirait au même instant de refuser un pot de vin et offrirait des fleurs à sa secrétaire en lui proposant de passer ensemble devant le maire pour cesser de vivre dans le péché).

« C’est de bonne guerre, mon ange, mais désolé, toujours pas envie de venir frapper à la porte de ton patron pour lui demander de me reprendre ! »

Ensuite il traînait l’ange dans le bar le plus proche et le soûlait consciencieusement, espérant qu’un jour l’autre oublierait d’éliminer l’alcool de son système et de paraître indigné quand il lui proposerait un dernier verre.

Il trouvait que c’était de bonne guerre pour le coup de la chapelle.

 

***F.

 

**(0)** **Officiellement dans le but de circonvenir l’ennemi par d’éventuels lapsus de l’ange, officieusement car il trouvait la compagnie de l’ancien gardien des Portes de l’Eden nettement plus intéressante que celle de ses collègues…déjà, Aziraphale ne tenait pas à boire dans un crâne humain**.

**(1) Crowley lui-même ne dépassait plus jamais les chaises du fond depuis le 13 ème siècle où un beau jour, en Italie, l’icône de Saint Michel suspendue à côté du tabernacle était partie comme une fusée pour s’abattre sur son crâne. Il avait toujours trouvé que le chef des légions célestes avait une tendance aux coups et blessures suspecte pour le camp auquel il appartenait.**

**(2) Pas toujours très enlevés d’ailleurs. Aziraphale avait beaucoup de qualités mais le sens de l’envolée lyrique n’en faisait pas partie. Les paroissiens trouvaient toujours un peu étrange que le prêtre tienne à expliquer à chaque figure de style que cela ne devait pas être pris au sens propre.**

 

 


End file.
